


Safe with me

by DovahCourts



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alastair dies, Alastair is bad, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angel Wings, Castiel (Supernatural) Whump, Dean Winchester Bears the Mark of Cain, Demon Dean Winchester, Gen, Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Mark of Cain (Supernatural), Nearly Human Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, The First Blade (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-11 23:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17455964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DovahCourts/pseuds/DovahCourts
Summary: Alastair tortures Castiel, to get answers about the First Blade, but Dean intervenes





	Safe with me

**Author's Note:**

> I got motivated thanks to the overall of 31 Kudos!

Chains clanked as they slightly shifted, blood dripped from the hooks as muted sounds of whimpering soon turned into screams when clumps of skin and feathers were ripped off.  
  Enochian cuffs glowed as the angel tried to heal himself, arms held above his head as his body leaned "Please...let me go." he said.   
The demon only chuckled, walking closer to the weakened angel, he kneeled down  
"Not yet, angel. We still got some talking to do." Alastair said as his greyish blue eyes glazed as they turned into a milky white, standing up; the white-eyed demon grabbed a branding iron, with the Enochian letter; Ur, and hovered it over the fire until it glowed a bright amber.  
  Castiel's eyes widened in terror, he struggled to move away; but every attempt only failed and caused pain when the hooks piercing his wings tore through his washed-out golden wings.  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk; poor, poor Castiel. So helpless, so powerless, so... _weak._ " Alastair sad as he pressed the burning iron against Castiel's back just between the wings, earning a pained scream.  
It  _burned_ , Castiel begged for it to stop but his screams only became louder as the branding iron was pressed harder against his back; soon the screams quieted down into loud whimpers as the iron was no longer on his skin, leaving the symbol on his back. Blood drizzled down, turning is head weakly towards his oppressor, "Now I'm going to ask you this once." Alastair scowled, his white eyes reverting back to his greyish blue, "Where is it?"  
  
"W-where's what?" Castiel answered, only to have the branding iron dangerously close to his neck.  
"The First Blade, fool." the demon sneered, Castiel shook his head "I-I don't know, please. J-just let me-" another pained scream ringed through the air as the branding iron was pressed harshly against his face, near his eye before Alastair removed the iron.  
"Don't lie to me, Feathers," Alastair said as he grabbed Castiel's chin, forcing the weakened angel to look at him.  
"I'm not lying, please, believe me, Alastair, I don't know where the blade is!" Castiel begged as tears fell down as they were mixed with blood.  
Alastair's grip only tightened, before releasing his grip he said, "Maybe I'm not torturing you enough, maybe I need to turn things up a notch don't I?" a devilish grin played on his face.  
  Alastair went to grab a long wire, barbs that stuck out; even the demon himself was careful not to harm himself.  
"Now, do I wrap this around your throat," the barbed wires were almost wrapped around the angel's neck before reaching to his wings, "or your wings? Which one sounds more painful, Feathers?"  
Castiel dared not to answer, his body shivered as Alastair let out a low chuckle, "Gotta warm these up first, make sure the pain is unbearable-" before Alastair could finish, the door burst open.

Gripping the First Blade tightly, as the Mark of Cain glowed.  
"Ah, Dean..." Alastair said, wrapping the barbed wires and dropping them, "So good to see you here, and. With the First Blade, turns out the Castiel was lying after all."  
"Let him go, he wasn't lying," Dean said, his grip tightened around the blade, Alastair's eyes flashed white as Dean's flashed black.  
"Ah, but it's so fun, listening to his screams; it's all so.... _satisfying_." The white-eyed demon chuckled, Dean felt anger boil up inside of him.  
He ran towards Alastair, only for a fist to collide with his stomach.  
Causing Dean to tumble down, dropping the blade, but hoisted himself back up and threw a nearby blunt object at Alastair, who was going to grab the First Blade, dazing the demon.  
  Seeing this as a chance, Dean grabbed the blade; ran up to Alastair and stabbed the demon through the back.  
Electric sounds as Alastair glowed internally, before collapsing.  
  
Dean's eyes reverted back to dark green, "Dean...?" a weak voice said.  
  The Hunter turned his head to face the angel and soon regretted his decision.  
Wings had clumps of skin and feathers missing, burn marks with symbols on them.|  
 Blood still leaking from the wound, what was worse was that Castiel was in a weakened state; tears still falling as Castiel let out quiet whimpers.  
"Cass!" Dean yelled, running towards his friend.  
Dare to touch the wounds, Castiel has been through torture; worse than what he has felt before.  
  The Winchester winched as he felt Castiel's pain when he tried to remove the hooks, the hooks felt warm.  
Like they've been through a fire, as Dean was done, the wings fell down.  
  Once he caught a glance of Castiel's back his heart sank, it was the same symbol on the angel's face; but a deep dent.  
Bringing his hand to his mouth, Dean uttered. "Oh, God...Cass I'm going to get you out of here, understand?"   
No reply, hurrying he uncuffed the Enochian cuffs and quickly grabbed Castiel's body before it fell.  
**_Still breathing...good_** , Dean thought as he held Castiel close.  
 Picking up his friend, the Hunter made his way out; kicking Alastair's body out of the way.  
"It's OK Cass, you're safe with me."  
  



End file.
